countless_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth 74
Since the dawn of time, this earth has existed at the nexus points of all reality. Portals on this earth can connect it to pretty much any Earth. This has had some truly fascinating effects on the people and culture of this world. Biology To begin with, the constant connection to the multiversal energies has caused residents of this earth to evolve differently than on any other earth. Earth 74 residents look like normal people and animals, but are capable of naturally attuning themselves to any other dimension, allowing them to travel between other Earths naturally. In addition, for much the same reason, everyone native to this planet has an instinctive grasp of the geography of the multiverse, allowing them to navigate the multiverse and find out exactly where they want to go. This makes Earth 74 the only known earth to have interuniversal travel agencies and guides. Culture Culturally, the people on this planet are unlikely to be skeptical of much, as most (if not all) of the inhabitants have pretty much seen it all. This planet is under a multiversal treaty, which means that it is neutral ground for any and all multiversal conflicts. Some enterprising businessmen of this planet have used this to create a variety of multiversal rest stops and restaurants where all who are willing to pay can stay. Since money is different on nearly every earth (and sometimes different even among different peoples within the same earth!), most of these places accept various forms of barter for trade between alternate-dimensional tourists. Recreation This planet also has one of the largest collections of media imaginable, because of their various connected worlds. Want to see all three seasons of Firefly from Earth 14? Interested in multiversal comic books from Earth 83? Interested in recorded legends from the medieval Earth 5, or horror documentaries from Earth 13? This earth has access to all that and more. Not to mention that this earth plays host to a variety of cross-dimensional sporting events, including the Pan-Dimensional Olympics. Sights to See There are many hotspots worth visiting on Earth 74, including the Multiversal Viewing Deck of London, located at one of Earth 74's largest portals. At the viewing deck, one can see the geography of the multiverse, and gaze into the wonders of a billion billion universes. Another favored spot is the Museum of Alternate Histories in Paris, where you can explore all the alternative timelines to the one with which you are familiar (and maybe look at your own timeline through a new lens). We have many fantastic restaurants, catering to any and all cuisines imaginable, including ones that exist only on a few specific incarnations of Earth. Conclusion If you need a break from your dystopian reality, or are hoping to see wonders beyond what your mundane world has to offer, look no further than Earth 74! We hope to see you soon. (This Page Brought to You by the The Earth 74 Department of Tourism)